Holiday Happenings
by Lizzie Borden
Summary: Short stories about WWE superstars and their holiday happenings... Summary=bad, stories=good. Please R&R! Much Love.
1. Introduction

~*~Holiday Cheer~*~

By; Lizzie Borden

            Okay, so "Beautiful" wasn't working, but ya know what?  It's Christmas time, so I decided to write a few little stories about the holidays with the superstars starring!  I will put up as many as I feel like writing. lol.  Don't be offended by my choices of religion or whatever.  I was not going to do extensive research, because I haven't been feeling too well lately.  So, enjoy…  I hope you do, and Happy Holidays!


	2. The Undertaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I am poor.  I have no affiliations with anyone either, so yeah…

Author's Note; Hello kids!  I am back, again. lol.  Well, I took another break, but I am back.  I observe the holiday of Christmas so that is gonna be my holiday of choice for this story, but hey, if you celebrate something else, write me a review and then I can incorporate your tradition in this story too!  Well, here we go with the first one.

~*~The Undertaker~*~

            "The Undertaker" stepped off the plane, and as he did he left his WWE persona on that plane.  It was Christmas Eve and Mark wanted to get home to his wife to celebrate with family.  Sarah had worked very hard to get Christmas together for the family, and he couldn't wait to see how she had decorated the house.

            Mark picked up his bags in the baggage claim of the airport and waited for his niece to pick him up.  He caught sight of the short girl and went over quickly, leaving almost silently with her and getting into the small car she owned.

            "Thanks for picking me up, Tiffany." He stated quietly.  She turned, smiling at him as usual.

            "Sure thing, Uncle Mark.  You know that I don't mind picking you up."  She turned her eyes back to the road to let her uncle relax before they got to the hustle of the large home he owned.  She knew he would be surprised at how beautifully the house was decorated.

            Sarah walked around the house to make sure that nothing was out of place.  Her entire family was in the home, awaiting the arrival of her husband.  She placed a hand on her large stomach, mumbling softly to her baby, almost unable to wait a moment more to show her husband how much the baby had grown.  She had a picture from almost every week so that Mark wouldn't miss out on any part of her pregnancy.

            The traditional meal of the family was on the table, letting up some steam from being hot.  The fireplace was lit, with some stockings away from the fire.  Everything was like out of a picture book of Christmas decorating.  The radio had on Christmas songs and the house smelled like fresh cookies when Mark opened the door.

            His entire family was waiting in the entrance of the house, and shouted "Welcome home!" when he opened the door.  He dropped his bag and began hugging everyone while thinking to himself, 'This is what the holidays is all about'.

A/N; So, how do you like it so far?  Well, kiddos, I hope yall like it.  Off to do the next little story thingy!


	3. Stacy Clause Kiebler

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!

A/N: Yes, the second story…  Enjoy.  It's kind of a sad one to combat the happiness of the Undertaker's one.

~*~Stacy~*~

            Stacy got off of the plane in Baltimore and got her bags.  It was nice to be home and there was something comforting about the way the city was decorated.  She checked her car out of the parking lot and drove to her apartment.  

            She parked the car in the parking lot on the side of her building and grabbed her overnight bag.  On her way to the front of her building she gave a Santa some money for children for Christmas and walked up the stairs to her apartment.  She dropped her bag on the ground and unlocked the door.

            The room was dark, but cozy and as she walked in and turned on the light, it dawned on her that she was home.  There was a small Christmas tree on the table, just as she left it.

            After taking a bubble bath and sitting down on the couch Stacy turned on the radio before grabbing a book and a cover to get comfortable.  Elvis' "Blue Christmas" was on, and Stacy started singing along softly.

            She thought silently of all of the people she had in the WWE, and wondered what they were doing.  Mark, the Undertaker, was going to definitely spend every waking moment with his wife.  The Hardy brothers were going home and having a family style dinner with their father and their closest friends.  Trish, Torrie, and Victoria were going to spend time with their families.  Hunter was going home to be with his parents and sister.  She also knew that the McMahons were going to spend the holiday together.

            "Carol of the Bells" came on and Stacy listened closely for no real reason.  It had amazed her that this particular song was a Christmas Carol, but she loved it, so why shouldn't other people?

            When the Christmas music and thinking about how happy her co-workers were going to be got to her, Stacy decided to change the radio to something not Christmas and just dance around to get into her normal attitude.  Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" came on, and Stacy stood on her couch bouncing.

            It had always amazed her how music could feed someone's emotions, and she just wanted to get happy.  Just as the mood in the room began to hit a high of happiness, there was a loud knock on the door.  Stacy slipped her feet into the small monkey slippers and made sure that her boy-short pajama bottoms covered at least part of her butt before she opened the door.

            "Miss Stacy Kiebler?" The short man in brown asked.

            "Yes, that's me…" She answered, a bit confused.

            "This package is for you, mam.  Merry Christmas." The man said as he handed her the package and started to go back down the stairs.  Stacy suddenly felt terrible and yelled for him.  "Yes?" he asked softly.

            "Won't you come in and have some hot chocolate for the season?" She asked, a bit shocked at how nice she had suddenly become.  The man ventured back up the stairs and into the room.  The two talked over hot chocolate about their lives and why each was alone for the holidays before he left with another "Merry Christmas".

            Stacy looked at the large package she had set down on the coffee table.  She had a tiny family that looked down upon her choice to leave school and become a professional cheerleader and then a wrestler at such a young age, so it probably wasn't from them.  She thought a bit more before deciding to open it.

            It was full of different sorts of presents, but there was a letter on top of all of the wrapping paper.  The letter stated simply;

'Stacy, we know Christmas is your favorite time of year, and since you don't have anyone to celebrate with, we want you to know how much you mean to us.  Stay sweet, and enjoy.

The WWE Roster'

            Stacy wanted to cry.  She looked into the large box and saw all sorts of wrapping paper.  She pulled out piece by piece and set out all of the presents.  She turned back on the Christmas music as she began to unwrap the presents.  They were all so personal to the giver that she was crying almost instantly.  

            Chris Jericho had sent her a letter and a "King of the World" t-shirt.  She had laughed for a while after reading about how she couldn't have him at the moment.  The King had sent her a "coupon" for a free "Taste of the King". 

            "I wonder if that is Jerry King or Chris King?" She wondered out loud to herself and continued to open gifts.

            Trish and the rest of the divas had sent her various articles of clothing, and letters to make the gift seem more personalized.  She opened present after present with more wonderful gifts until finally she got to the last two.  One was wrapped in red metallic paper, and on the inside was a small gift package from Shawn Michaels and his family.  Stacy had always admired Shawn, and now she really wanted to get to know him as a friend.  She had met his wife, and so the entire box seemed worthwhile.  She looked at the last gift.

            It was wrapped in plain white paper, with a beautiful ribbon tying it all together.  She carefully unwrapped this gift and found it to be a journal.  On the first page of the journal was a simple message.

'Stacy,

            Your thoughts are more priceless than you think they are.  Someday these days will be a source of pride for you and others.  I know you probably like my gift the least, but it is very important to me that you know I care, and the gift that I thought would be the most beneficial to you was this journal.  I have one that is the same, but filled with poetry, or emoetry as I call it.  You inspired some of it.  I hope that some day if we can't become "more than friends" (I had no other way to put it) I hope we can at least be close.

Forever, with My Love…

Jeff Hardy'

            Stacy let the tears fall with sobs.  It was the most beautiful gift ever.  She quickly got up and called the Hardy number, asking for Jeff.  The two talked into the night, and to make a very long story short, began dating that night.

A/N: Okay!  There ya go!  You can't expect me not to include Jeff, right?  Oh well.  I hope you enjoyed this.  I once again am buzzing off to write another "chapter" story thing.  I hope you liked this one!


	4. Shawn Michaels

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone yet. lol.

A/N: Thanks for reading this far!  You should read the story "Next to Nothing" by Jerichosbabe2007.  She has been a great supporter and writes wonderful stories!  Oh well, on with the holiday spirit!  I felt a bit happier when I went to finish writing about Stacy, so it came out happier!  So enjoy this installation. lol.  Much Love!

~*~Shawn Michaels~*~

            Shawn had returned home to a dark house.  He wasn't surprised that his family was asleep, though.  It was 2 am and his son was definitely asleep.  He went to the trunk of his car and opened it quietly, getting the large bags out of it a few at a time.  

            His wife had begged for him not to go back to activity in the ring, and he hadn't listened, so he was determined to make this Christmas the best that they had ever had.  He opened the door to the house slowly and turned off the alarm as soon as he got a foot into the house.  The bags were hard to handle, but Shawn had to laugh at the milk and cookies he found.

            He remember Rebecca telling him that she would wake up at 5 to make sure that he was home, and if he wasn't she would dispose of the evidence that there really wasn't a Santa.  Shawn decided to make the holiday magical for his wife and son by placing all of his gifts under the tree and drinking the milk, eating the cookies.  That would shock her, he thought.  Again he went outside and got his overnight bag and closed the trunk.

            He entered the house soundlessly and put his bag next to the door.  He shut the door, turned on the alarm and climbed the stairs.  He checked on his son and went into his room, slipping into the bed.

            It seemed as if he had just fallen asleep when there was a small figure jumping on his bed.

            "Daddy!  Mommy!  Come look!  Santa came to the house!!!"  Cameron was excited beyond all reason and Shawn looked at Rebecca.  She looked ghostly white, seeing as he had turned off her alarm to go and place the gifts under the tree.  Shawn smiled.

            "Did Santa come?  When I got home he hadn't been here yet…  Well, let's all go see what he brought for us." Shawn got out of bed and went downstairs.  He led his wife down the stairs and watched her face light up when she saw the large amount of gifts.

            "How did you manage all this?" She asked softly.

            "I didn't." He mumbled, smiling slyly so that she couldn't view the look of happiness at surprising them.

            "You mean?" She looked just as happy as Cameron and Shawn smiled at her.

            "Yea, I guess there really is a Santa Clause, huh?" he softly whispered into her hair as he held her and they watched their son viciously open his gifts.

A/N: Likey?  No likey?  Oh well, tell me! lol.  I am going to stop here for the night and upload.  I thought this was cute.  I am stopping them kinda without a real end because I don't want to make long chapters, just short little holiday things.  Elaborate if you want! lol.  I just want some credit!


	5. Terri and Dustin Runnels

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, I don't know anyone, etc.

A/N: I met Test and Edge a few long years ago… (sigh) Wow.  lol.  Those were some good memories.  Okay, I have come back from that daydream.  On to the story, Happy Holidays!  Much Love.

~*~ Terri Runnels and Goldust ~*~

            Terri and Dustin Runnels stepped off of their flight, both almost stumbling from the lack of walking when in the air.  Although they were no longer married, they were close friends and wanted to give their daughter the best relationship with them both.

            "I have the guest room together for you, I hope you don't mind…" Terri asked softly.

            "Naw, it's fine.  A new experience for… Gold-dust!" Dustin did the patented Goldust breathing with the gnash at the end.

            "Stop it!  You're gonna scare Dakota.  She wants her daddy, not some gold freak!" Terri laughed and yelled at Dustin.  Dustin smiled back at Terri.  He missed living with her and his daughter, but the two grew apart and ended their marriage on good terms.

            They arrived at the modest house they had once shared.  The house was decorated with icicle lights so that they would not draw too much attention to themselves.  They got out of the taxi and grabbed their bags from the back.

            Terri was glad to be home.  Her fiancée would be there watching Dakota and she loved to come home and see them happy.  She felt bad that Dustin didn't have anyone, but it wasn't her place to make sure he did have someone.  Bryant opened the door when he heard car doors, and within moments of the door opening, Dakota was latched onto her father's leg.

            "Daddy!" she yelled.  She was only five but she realized that her parents loved each other more as friends than they did when they had her.  She also realized that her mom loved Bryant and that he was gonna be kind of like a second father to her.

            Dustin looked down at the little blonde body that was apparently part of his leg at the moment.  "And how is daddy's little girl?" he asked softly.  "Is Santa gonna bring you lots of presents for being good, or are you gonna get coal?" He laughed at her face as he picked her up.

            "No daddy.  Mommy says bad girls get more fun than good girls.  But I have been really good so that you bring me presents, Mommy gives me presents, Bryant gives me presents, AND Santa brings me some too!" She looked proud at herself for planning this scheme for more presents.  

            Dustin looked up into the doorway and waved at Bryant.  He had to admit he was jealous of the man for living with his daughter and basically raising her, but that wasn't going to ruin his holiday.  If it got too overwhelming he could just call his father or Booker and everything would go back to normal.

            He carried his daughter into the house again before sitting in the living room to spend some time with her.  She talked about nothing but presents and Santa and how much fun having a sleep-over with him was going to be.

            Dustin spent the rest of the evening with his daughter and then decided to go to bed and tuck her in.  He tucked her in and kneeled next to the bed as she said her prayers.  He thought about watching her grow up until he heard someone in the doorway.

            "Am I interrupting something?" Terri asked quietly, realizing that Dakota was asleep.  She walked slowly into the room being careful not to step on any toys.

            "No, I was just thinking and wishing I saw her more often." Dustin said softly, his voice cracking a bit with emotion.

            "Maybe something can be arranged.  I am in the holiday spirit." Terri laughed softly and walked out of the room. Dustin followed quickly, only too excited to hear what Terri had in store.

            Maybe the holidays hadn't lost their magic when he moved out of the house…

A/N: I know that wasn't as good, but it was another chapter.  Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!  I love you all!  Check out my other stories and stuff. lol.  Off to another story, maybe a little comic relief, okay? Much love.


	6. Jamie Noble and Nidia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Off to West Virginia with your favorite hillbillies and mine, Jamie Noble and Nidia! Much love, have some fun yall!  

~*~ Jamie Noble and Nidia ~*~

            "Yeehaw!" Jamie yelled as he rounded the corner of the dirt road leading up to the couple's trailer in West Virginia.  Nidia was all over him and they were driving well over 70 mph in a less than ten zone.

            "Come on baby, I wanna get on home!" Nidia yelled, chewing her gum like a cow.

            "Okay baby!  Let's go!" He yelled at the truck, pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor, flying at a speed the truck was not meant to go.

            They finally got to their doublewide trailer, yet it didn't look the same to them.  It was clean, shining in the sunlight.

            "What sort of trick is this?!?" Nidia yelled at the trailer as she stepped out of the beat-up truck.

            "I dunno baby." Jamie answered as he also got out.  He went ahead of her and opened the door, yelling at whoever might be in the trailer.  "Now you git outta here 'fore I skin yer alive!" there was no answer, so he figured no one was there.  "Now baby, why don't ya show me why you was wantin' to get home so darn quick…"

            Nidia jumped onto him when just then there was a knock on the door.  "I'll git it," she said as she walked the few feet and flung the door open "Now what ya want?" She yelled to see a jolly man in a red suit at the door.

            "I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and give you these gifts."  The man gave her a red bag and left without another word.

            "Musta been that meals on wheels guy, I guess." She said before jumping back onto Noble.  The door knocked again and she opened it again to see a straggly looking man in a red suit.

            "Meals on Wheels would like to wish you a Merry Christmas!" The man handed her two meals and left.

            "Then who was that first man?" They looked at each other in disbelief.

            "IT WAS A FAT KANE!" Nidia yelled, terrified.  "But what did he leave us?" She bent down to look at the bag and found things that the two truly needed.

            "Maybe it was that there Santa Clause…  But I never thought he existed." Jamie was confused and starting to get afraid.

            Little did they know that on the side of the trailer, listening in was none other than Mick Foley, the man who loved Christmas most, laughing his butt off.

A/N: I hope someone thought that was a bit humorous. I did. (laughing) Oh well.  I guess I am gonna write something else now. lol.  Or maybe I am going to read some more and post a few more reviews to get my total up to 130.  Take my advice and REVIEW!  WE LOVE IT!  Much love.


	7. Chris Jericho

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Chris Jericho or Fozzy…  If I did, I would not write fan fiction.

A/N: What do you want from me?  I am a normal girl.  Oh well.  I am going to do this from a thing I downloaded of Chris Jericho/Moongoose McQueen, and it is from fozzyrock.com I think. Lol.  Oh well, much love.

~*~Chris Jericho~*~

            "Hey this is Moongoose McQueen, the eternal idol and the most legendary, charismatic front man of all time.  Wishing everyone at www.fozzyrock.com a tremendous Christmas.  Now I expect lavish presents, I expect cards, letters, naked pictures, bicycles and everything else that I've asked for, for Christmas from all of your Fozzy fanatics sent to this address right here at this address here at fozzyrock.com.  And all you assclowns who are still playing this outdated rap metal b.s. Be prepared because this year is going to be the year Fozzy return to the states and it's going to go down in history as the greatest moment in rock and roll history!"  

            Chris listened to himself on the website.  He laughed softly at how different he could act when a camera or microphone was around.  "Naked pictures" he mumbled.  "That could be me asking for some traumatizing moments." He laughed softly.  Of all of the things that he did, rock and roll was one of the best.

            The rest of the Fozzy members were at home and had been for the entire week.  Chris wished that his ride in the cramped limo was over.  He had a few large bags of presents for his wife, hoping to make up for his lack of being home.  He stretched out along his seat and began listening to some songs on a mixed CD he had.

            When Chris was aware that he was close to home he decided to put his hair up like he had it when he first met Jessica, looking like a fountain.  He pulled on his rock star silver shirt and left it open.  It wasn't cold seeing as he was in Florida, but he acted as if he was in the great frozen north and knocked on the door like a frozen person.

            Hearing the distressed knock at the door, Jessica ran to it and opened the door to see what she could do for the dying person she expected to see.  Yet, she was greeted by the smiling face and ice blue eyes of her husband.

            "I thought someone was dying!" She screamed as she playfully hit him.

            "That is no way to treat a… HUGE… Rock… Star!" Chris yelled at her in a tone of pretend hurt.

            "Oh, I am sorry Mr. Rock Star.  How will you ever forgive me?" She pretended to believe that he was hurt.

            "I have a few ideas, and it all starts with you respecting me!" Chris laughed as he went back to the limo, got his bags and went back to the house, squeezing through the door next to his wife.

            "May I do anything for you?" She asked, still laughing.

            "No!  I don't need you, I have Fozzy Floozies!" Chris yelled, falling onto the couch to relax.

            "Oh well, I guess I'll be going to sleep then," Jessica pretended to start climbing the stairs.

            "WAIT!" Chris yelled and got up expecting to chase her, and was angered when he found her waiting for him at the very bottom of the stairs.

            "Yes?  Are you sorry yet?" She asked playfully.

            "Nope." Chris laughed at her face and took her hand.  He led her back to the living room.  "But just in case I am in deep shit I brought you a lot back so you can't hate me for long."  He gave her a puppy dogface as she began opening the presents one by one.

            "It's all so beautiful, Chris.  But it doesn't come close to having you around." She looked at him sadly, but then her face brightened again.  "But I have you now, so let's enjoy our time before you go back."

            Chris felt a sudden pang of guilt, but decided to listen.  He would have to see Vince about getting time after all, he couldn't let this lovely lady sit at home alone waiting for him.

A/N: Stupid ending?  Oh well.  I couldn't give Chris pages and pages and everyone else a sentence. lol.  The top is the actual thing of what he says, it took me a long time to type that, so RESPECT! lol.  Sorry, okay, I am off to find something fun to do.


	8. North Carolina Boys

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Okies. Check out Next to Nothing by Jerichosbabe2007, and Stand Here With Me! These two stories are so awesome!  Oh, and there is an "Extreme Author's Note" Where I am in!  It rocks!  I get Chris… (sigh) Oh well.  Not many reviews make Lizzie a sad writer.  But she shall still write for those of you who go and read all of her stories and review…  This is where Lizzie doubles over and thanks "Louise N" and JB…  Wow.  I have that review alert, I was getting stuff a lot.  So thanks again…  Much love.

~*~ Matt and Jeff Hardy~*~

~*~Shannon Moore~*~

~*~Shane Helms~*~

            The North Carolina crew walked into the home of Matt Hardy and his father Gilbert.  There was a Christmas tree, decorated in all white lights and a few sentimental ornaments.  It was a tradition for the boys to all go to Matt's house so that their father could see all of the boys he considered part of his family.

            The mantelpiece had lots of pictures of the four, along with baby pictures and graduation pictures of his sons.  Gilbert had taken the entire week to decorate, because Matt was helping Jeff remodel and expand the motocross track on Jeff's property.  Gilbert had acted sad when Matt told him that he was spending nights with Jeff, but had really been relieved.           

            The boys were awestruck with all of the decorating, along with the smell of the home cooked food.  They all seemed to run to the kitchen to take little bits and pieces of the meal for "taste tests" and nothing failed.

            Jeff and Matt lugged in the presents for everyone from everyone and they sat in a large circle.  The phone rang and Jeff jumped to get it.  It turned out to be Stacy and Jeff lost all track of time as they chatted.  

            Shane and Shannon ran to the phone in the other room followed by Matt and picked it up.

            "Oh Jeffrey!" Shannon pretended to moan.

            "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.  I just want Stacy for my own more than you could ever know.  Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is YOU!" Matt sang the Mariah Carey song, laughing the entire time while Jeff began the trek to the kitchen phone.  He found just Shane standing there.

            "Hey Jeff.  What's up?" Shane asked innocently before joining the others behind Gilbert.  Jeff hung up the two phones and went back to the group.

            "Who's the lucky girl?" Gilbert asked, continuing the blush that was gently creeping up Jeff's cheeks.

            "You'll find out.  Open my present first Jeff!" Matt yelled, throwing the box at him.  Jeff opened it to find a miniature Stacy desk stand-up cardboard thing.  He turned bright red and grabbed another present.

            "MATT!  I told you I was getting that present!" Shannon yelled and pretended to attack Matt.

            Jeff opened the presents from his friends and all of them were the same thing.  He decided to get the attention off of himself and threw a box at Matt.

            Matt opened it quickly and found Lita things, including a thong of hers.  Matt took his turn at turning pink and the rest of them laughed until they got their presents.  Shannon got some "newlywed clothing" for his fiancée and Shane got a few pictures of Molly.

            "I never liked Molly!" Shane yelled.  "If you were trying to embarrass me, you should have gotten me Victoria stuff." Shane stopped and turned red, running away from the group.

            They all exchanged their presents with Gilbert and sat at the table.  Gilbert watched all of them acting as if they were two…  He laughed to himself.

            "Some things about the holidays _never_ change." He whispered to no one in particular.

A/N: Wow.  Did ya like it?  Did ya hate it?  REVIEW! (laugh) sorry.  I got out of hand there.  Oh well.  I am in waiting for more of XAN, so hurry up JB! (giggle) not too much time till Christmas!!!  The song was "All I Want for Christmas Is You" from Mariah Carey….  Off to read some more fiction, keep up the good work yall!  Much Love.


End file.
